


Pink

by Garriso



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garriso/pseuds/Garriso
Summary: A man is sitting on a train. He isn't there for pleasure. He gets up from his seat and he heads to the bar car and orders a beer. After he finishes he returns to his seat. The man starts to feel sleepy and sluggish. He doesn't know it yet, but from that day onward the world is about to change.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton





	Pink

Chapter 1

The floor rumbled as Harry awoke. His hands were tied behind him with a tight knot of old rope to a metal beam. Harry blinked several times and he tried to adjust his vision to the light from a dim lamp hanging from the center of the ceiling. The room was filled with an assortment of food, canned and fresh. Harry assumed this was the pantry of the train’s kitchen car. Once his vision cleared, he noticed that the door was being opened slowly. A man stood in the doorway, his face and body covered in the black and red of a Talon uniform. He was facing away from Harry, talking to someone behind him. But after a few seconds the Talon soldier turned forward and shut the door behind him.

The soldier grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and turned the back towards Harry and sat in it backwards, appearing taller than Harry who was on the floor. “Who do you work for” the soldier asked. “Fuck you!” Harry spat back, mustering as much spite as he could. “See now, that just doesn’t work for me buddy, I’m a married man.” the soldier said as the got up from his seat. He put it to the side and squatted in front of his prisoner.

“I’m going to give you one last chance here man, who do you work for?” “Myself” Harry responded. The soldier stood up and sighed, for a moment he looked down at his prisoner with contempt and then in a flash he hit Harry across the head. The sound from the hit reverberated through the room and the Talon soldier asked again, “Who do you fucking work for?” “You know, for a big bad ass boot like yourself, you sure hit like a wuss.” Harry said as he spat a clot of blood to the floor to his right. The soldier sighed and kicked Harry in the stomach. Harry growled and said, “Why are you still here? I ain’t gonna talk, especially not to you.”

The soldier, clearly annoyed at this point, tuned on his heel, and went out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. After he was finished his commanding officer came up to him and asked if he found out anything. “No, the guy’s tough.” The soldier replied, not daring to look into his CO’s eyes. “Goddammit Granger, I thought YOU were supposed to be the toughest sonofabitch on this train, and you can’t even get that fucker to talk?” his CO yelled. “Listen Private, if we’re gonna pull off this job I need no interference at all until the backup arrives. So, get back in there and find out what he knows.” Granger nodded and turned back towards the makeshift cell, the train rattling along.

While that exchange was taking place, Harry had been at work. He managed to grind his rope restraints to breaking point by rubbing them against the pillar he was tied to. After getting up he had found the switch to the light and he turned it off, waiting in a corner by the door for his captor to return. When the door opened Granger was met with darkness. He closed the door behind him and turned on the lights again. He saw the post barren of his prisoner and the rope broken at the bottom. Harry quickly put the soldier into a choke hold and silently subdued him. Harry took the soldier’s clothes, gun, and keys and he exited the room.

He was met by a kitchen car with around ten or so Talon soldiers, all loading magazines or checking their weapons. One of them stormed up to the disguised Harry. “Goddammit Granger I told you-“ the officer was cut short by a bullet to the neck, Harry’s newly acquired pistol smoking like a freshly lit cigar. The other Talon soldiers sprang into action, laying down suppressing fire, not caring about their now blown cover. Harry was also quick on his feet, upending a metal table and using it was cover. “Frag out!” one of the soldiers yelled as a grenade landed in front of Harry, who was getting his bearings behind cover. He reacted quickly, throwing the grenade back at his assailant. A large boom rocked the train car and Harry peaked to the right side of his cover and he saw the charred remains of the Talon soldiers and the kitchen.

Harry stood up and sighed, observing the destruction, and thinking about his next moves, his cover was also now more blown than it already was. He made his way towards the officer he shot initially. His radio was going off, Harry heard a voice over the radio talking about some sort of backup, as Harry bent own to look at it closer, he was tackled from behind. Private Granger had woken up from his involuntary nap and was grappling with Harry. Just as it seemed Granger was getting the upper hand a loud shot rang through the room, and Granger fell limp on top of Harry.

Harry shoved the rasping and wounded Talon soldier off him, a bullet in the Private’s back, and he looked for his savior. He saw in the doorway to the kitchen cart a cowboy with a red poncho and a big six-shooter leveled at him. Harry took off his helmet, “Well, hello there Jesse, thanks for the rescue.” “God Harry, you look terrible.” McCree replied, holstering his gun. “Whatchu doin’ here then? A bit far south for a Canadian.” McCree asked Harry. “Following a hunch, Talon’s going after something in the cargo hold, and they got backup coming.” Harry said as he picked up an assault rifle and a few extra mags from a dead Talon soldier. “Well, I guess we should beat them to it then.” McCree said as he followed Harry to the back of the cart.

They exited into a passenger car full of panicked civilians who were taking cover in their booths. “Bunch of rich pansies, we should keep moving.” Harry said as they ran to the opposite end of the car. Just as they reached the door the train was rocked hard and the sound of a helicopter was heard above the car. McCree and Harry were staggered by the sudden rocking and they recovered just in time to see Talon soldiers rappelling into the train’s windows. Harry opened fire, killing two soldiers before they managed to swing in, and McCree took out another who managed to get inside. Seeing no others trying to get into the car the two ran into the next one, killing the soldiers who were occupying it. After a few more minuets of running and gunning their way to the back of the train, they reached the final passenger car, and they saw a Talon officer holding the conductor at gunpoint.

“Give us the code dammit, we don’t have all day!” the officer said as the struck the conductor across the head. And just as the officer was taking out his pistol to threaten the conductor more, Harry and McCree made their play. McCree threw a flash bang into the middle of the group of soldiers and the shrapnel from it tore through one of the soldier's legs. He fell to the floor in agony and Harry swiftly shot the other two soldiers who were blinded by the flash. McCree ran up to the conductor as Harry covered the door they came through. McCree saw the wounded soldier that had his leg torn up and McCree put a bullet in his head, as if he were putting down a piece of roadkill. “What are they after?” McCree asked the conductor as he helped him to his feet. “I haven’t the slightest clue, it’s classified.” The conductor said as he caught his breath. The train crossed into a tunnel, and the Talon helicopters chasing the train had to waive off.

“Okay, let’s get this door open then.” Harry said to the conductor. The conductor nodded and opened the cargo hold. A strange purple cube radiating light was seen alone in the room and the three men were puzzled. “You know what this is? Y’said you had a hunch.” McCree asked Harry. “I’d just been tracking Talon robberies and classified train shipments, I never found out what was here exactly though.” Harry replied as the train exited the tunnel. McCree looked out the windows in the car at the helicopters and said, “Well, whatever it is, they can have it. We’ve already caused enough trouble for these people.” Harry agreed and opened the side door of the car and McCree kicked the box out.

“How long until we reach Houston?” McCree asked the conductor as the three walked back into the passenger car. “Last I checked, about three hours. Go ahead and make yourselves at home, you saved us.” The conductor replied as he limped off back towards the front of the train. McCree and Harry took a seat in the nearest booth and they took a second to unwind, McCree lighting a cigar for himself. “You should really get out of them rags.” McCree said as Harry began to take off his Talon armor, leaving a t-shirt and black cargo pants on.

“I’ve been looking for you.” Harry said. “Really now, why’s that?” “Well, I got another tip that’s just perfect for you. Near that old Deadlock hideout along Route 66 there’s going to be another train. Classified cargo, might be worth checking out.” Harry said. “Why would I want to go there? ell, why aren’t you goin' for it?” McCree asked as he puffed on his cigar. “Well, I figure that since it’s close to one of your old gang’s hideouts, they might hit it. And you know how they fight, I don’t. I also know that this device is involved with it. I picked it up off a Talon courier in Phoenix.” Harry said as he slid a small white triangle shaped device towards McCree. “Well, I ain’t got nothing better to do, hell, maybe Ashe will be there.” “You still casing that tail?” “I don’t want to talk about it.” McCree said sourly. Harry nodded and McCree continued, “Anyways, what’re you going to do once we hit Houston?” “I’m gonna get a plane to London. You got the monkey’s message too, right?” Harry asked. “Yeah, I got it, don’t see much point in going to London though, the signal came from Gibraltar.” McCree replied.

“Yeah, I know, but who is going to be the first person to respond to that message?” Harry said. “You’re going after Tracer then I guess. You gonna meet up with her?” McCree relied. “I am, and I think it’s the right place to be as well, Mondatta is giving a speech in King’s Row, and I’d be very disappointed if Talon didn’t try something. After that shakes out I’m going to go to Gibraltar.” Harry said. “Well, good luck with that then, I’m off to the bathroom.” McCree said as he got up from his seat.

Harry collected the few belongings he had brought with him initially and he made his way to the Houston airport once the train arrived, evading the cops who inevitably showed up to the platform. Harry booked a flight along the way and managed to get through security without issue. It seemed as if the word about the robbery had not spread too far yet. While Harry was waiting in the terminal, he changed clothes into a more casual outfit of a dark green polo shirt, jeans, and grey sneakers. After changing and grabbing some food Harry found a payphone and dialed a number.

“Hello.” Said a British voice on the other end. “Hey Lena, it’s Harry.” “Oh my god Pink where have you been? Are you okay?” “Hey, cool it, I’m kind of in a sticky situation in Houston at the moment, I’m sure you’ll see it in the news shortly. I’m catching a plane to Heathrow, it departs in an hour, can I get a ride from the airport? I’ve got something to share with you in person.” “Yeah, I’ll send Emily, she has a day off work, and I’m caught up in something. What terminal?” “2.” “Okay, I’ll let her know. See you soon.” Tracer said as Harry hung up the phone. Shortly after, he boarded his plane, and his was the last one out just as the airport was ordered to close by the police.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The office’s phones were ringing all at once. The news of the train robbery in Houston had reached international attention and the Daily Scout was trying to get all the details. One of their investigative journalists, Mina Seward, a short, plain looking woman with dirty blonde hair, was looking through several declassified Overwatch Agent dossiers when she came upon one that caught her eye. She got up and took the folder she was reading to her editor’s office. The editor, an old, miserable, man by the name of Arthur Morris, was on the phone, passive-aggressively trying to work out a new publishing deal. He sighed and gave up, slamming the phone back on it’s receiver. “What is it now Mina?” he asked as he buried his face in his hands.

“Well, I think I found the other robber in the Houston story. We already know one was Jesse McCree, and the other was dressed like a Talon merc, but I think that might have been cover for this guy.” She said as she handed him the dossier. “His name is Harry Pinkerton, he was a Blackwatch intelligence officer before Overwatch was disbanded. He went by the code name ‘Pink’ and was a sort of intermediary between the main Overwatch forces and Blackwatch. He fits the descriptions given by witnesses, Caucasian, late twenties early thirties, black hair, thin face, medium build. Ticks all the boxes.” Mina said with conviction. “Well, seeing as the last time anyone heard of this guy was back when Overwatch was shut down, forgive me by saying this is a pretty baseless claim. There are millions of men out there that fit that exact description. And the last thing this damn paper needs is another scandal. So, unless you can come up with more evidence for this, I’m not going to approve this claim.” Arthur said, barely glancing at the dossier.

“Well, can I at least go to his house in Whitehorse?” “What?” ”His last listed address is a small house in Whitehorse, Canada, it’s the capital of Yukon.” Mina said. “Fine, but you’re on thin ice after your last stunt you hear me?” Arthur growled. “Fine, I’ll book a flight now.” Mina said as she backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. She sat back down at her desk and looked out the office windows at the New York skyline. She recalled earlier that year why she was on such “thin ice”. She had falsely accused an innocent man of being involved with a death in Italy of a prominent businessman named Vialli. The man then sued the Daily Scout for defamation and the lawsuit has been dragging on for months. And prior to that, she had lost several leads regarding a shootout in Dorado, Mexico. Mina is still convinced they’re connected, but she can’t seem to find evidence. She had to get this story right, or it would be the end of her.

Author's Note:

I'm not a fan of Notes but I figure that I should mention a few things. First, this is also on FFN and I'll be posting this story both there and here at the same time, and there might be some slight differences between the two in terms of word choice and formatting because of how you submit things here versus FFN. Second, this is my first time writing after almost two years of not doing so, so if anything is a bit wonky or weird, let me know in the comments please. And as always, thanks for taking the time to read this, the plot I have in mind has been stewing in my mind for a while and I only just now have the confidence to post it. And please leave a review on what you think of this, any sort of feedback is amazing to receive. It's not something many readers who don't also write realize, but feedback, good or bad, is the best thing you can do to support an author and a story. Have a fantastic day!


End file.
